


On the Inside

by angelskuuipo



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Early Work, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They wish all the time, but only on the inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: Wish
> 
> Written for the current [](http://btvs-ats-100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://btvs-ats-100.livejournal.com/)**btvs_ats_100** challenge.
> 
> Originally posted 2-26-08.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The W-word was a no-no. They all knew it and respected the reasoning behind it. That didn’t mean they didn’t still _think_ about it.

A normal life.

To be considered more than just the comic relief and donut boy.

To be the best witch she could be.

To see his children grow to adulthood.

To get the bloody chip out.

To be a demon again, or figure out the whole human thing, she couldn’t really decide which she wanted more.

So, while it was never spoken of out loud, they all still wished. They had to, or they’d go crazy.

-30-


End file.
